creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkwolf6666
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr lp3e0d9TNC1qf4iu4o1 1280.gif page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 17:25, June 6, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 21:05, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Friendly Advice You posted the information about you in the wrong place, buddy! Listen, here in your userpage, there is a section taht says "Profile". Write it there, and it'll be done! Also nice story, the one you wrote. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 22:33, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 19:10, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:36, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Notice of Deletion Appeal Rejection Hello, I'm sorry to inform you that you deletion appeal has been rejected. Your story does not meet our quality standards. Part of the problem is grammatical errors, punctuation errors and not starting a new paragraph for every speaker. The main issue is that your story is not told very well. It reads like a summary of a story, not an actual story. There's so much that happens that you don't go into. For instance, Jessica's attack by the man in the wolf costume at the start of the story should be more than just a few sentences. That's a key part of your story. The same for the massacre at the end. In fleshing the story out, some other problems would probably be fixed. The way you tell us why Jessica is murdering everybody is very artless. You should always strive to show, not tell. Show us that Jessica is murdering people because they're in wolf costumes. Don't just tell us in a sentence. Make it clear through emotional reactions and internal monologue. The same for the set-up. Why are so many people in wolf costumes and why was that a topic of conversation for people. Here is a copy of your story: http://pastebin.com/jfZJKPTJ . if you do work on it and you want to try again, feel free to re-submit it to deletion appeal. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 05:48, December 24, 2013 (UTC)